Fighter Dreamers
by jAnE mAlkAv
Summary: AU Naruto sueña con convertirse en el campeon mundial de Ninjutsu como lo fue su padre, Ahora en la preparatoria privada Konoha encuentra la oportunidad que lo acercara a cumplir ese sueño.YAOI! SasukexNaruto KakashixIruka extras KibaxShino
1. Chapter 1

OK! Jane regresa con una nueva Historia!! AU parejas principales SasukexNaruto KakashixIruka y de extra KibaxShino y si ahi alguna peticion y si puedo hacerla va q va! tonces ps ls dejo con esta historia alocada pues! cuidense y un beso a todos a y DEJENME REVIWS!!por fis jijiji besitos!

NARUTO NO ES MIO, ESTO ES POR T PARA FANS!! sin otra idea más q entretener

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_** Capitulo uno**_

La única luz presente en la oscuridad de la sala era la del televisor, miró sin pestañear la pantalla donde ejercía la técnica más famosa y con la que se había ganado el apodo de

La única luz presente en la oscuridad de la sala era la del televisor, miró sin pestañear la pantalla donde él ejercía la técnica más famosa y con la que se había ganado el apodo de "el rayo amarillo" por la gran velocidad de sus movimientos. Segundos después su contrincante caía al suelo y perdía el conocimiento dándole la victoria a nivel mundial en el torneo más famoso de artes marciales combinadas.

-YEAH!! Así se hace papá!- Naruto gritó emocionado a la vez que lanzaba la almohada en la que estaba acostado y la golpeaba en el aire imitando los movimientos de su padre -Muy pronto yo seré el mejor tebayoo y aparte ganare torneos y me conocerán como…- pensó un minuto en silencio –EL ZORRO!!-

-el zorro? Más bien el ruidoso- giró su mirada a la vez q la sala se iluminaba por completo e Iruka se adentraba a la cocina con una sonrisa somnolienta

-no seas malo Iruka!! Es un buen apodo-

-jaja si lo es no lo niego pero amm que te parece algo más tradicional que quede mas acorde con el ninjutsu?- sonrió mientras ponía agua a calentar y veía la sonrisa intrigada del rubio

-como que?!-

-bueno ahí una antigua leyenda que habla sobre un Kyubi- guardo silencio esperando una respuesta pero al solo obtener la misma sonrisa continuo - era un zorro demonio de la mitología china, de nueve colas, el más poderoso y destructivo-

-DE VERAS?! Pues ese será mi apodo el Kyubi! el más poderoso jamás conocido en el ninjutsu y las artes marciales!- sonrió triunfante a la vez q reiniciaba la imitación

-pues yo lo decía por destructivo… pero si te hace feliz…- esquivo a tiempo un almohadazo que se fue a estampar con la tetera

-LO VES!- grito al aire enojado mientras Naruto huía riendo escaleras arriba –Y APURATE A ALISTARTE QUE ES TU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES!-

Entro a su cuarto pensando en su futura fama, fuerza y viéndose así mismo ganando torneos, haciendo comerciales, dando autógrafos y sobre todo derrotando al pedante de Sasuke sin ningún problema.

-Dattebayo! ya verán que estarán bien orgullosos de mi- sostuvo una foto donde su madre lo sostenía en brazos siendo el un bebe y por detrás su padre la abrazaba, parecían felices. Y con una sonrisa boba en la cara comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-desayuno, desayuno, desayuno! Será ramen verdad?- Iruka puso los ojos en blanco mientras servia en el plato del rubio unos huevos revueltos, junto a un pan y un jugo de naranja

-no, será un desayuno normal-

-que?! Es mi primer día! Consiénteme!- puso una sonrisa zorruna y alejo el plato, el mayor soltó un suspiro cansado y regreso a su lugar el alimento

-no, come-

-puff… bueno ya que… - ambos comenzaron el desayuno sin más reclamos y con una platica alegre por parte de Naruto.

-Ya estas? Voy tardísimo y soy maestro tengo q dar el ejemplo y contigo es imposible! Siempre es lo mismo Naruto!- Iruka se arreglaba por tercera vez la corbata y se acomodaba los pequeños mechones de cabello que escapaban de su coleta sobre su frente

-ya voy! Ahí Iruka eres un enojon de primera!- cayo de un salto al saltar la barda con agilidad –listísimo para llenarme de sabiduría!-

-mmm y recuerda ahora seré tu maestro y encargado de tu grupo así que en la escuela…-

-…en la escuela eres "Iruka sensei"- hablo el rubio haciendo una expresión teatral y e imitando la voz del moreno

El otro solo soltó un gruñido molesto mientras se rascaba la cicatriz sobre su nariz

-tienes 17 años deja de hacer cosas de un niño de 10- dijo sonrojándose

-nooo jeje, no te apures, tebayoo! te tratare con el respeto que mereces! Pero claro que… yo seré tu consentido verdaaaad?- nuevamente sonrió zorrunamente y comenzó a picar las costillas a su tutor que hizo un ademán intentando agarrarlo cosa que ágilmente esquivo y echo a correr calle arriba seguido de un molesto Iruka

-No se de donde saca tanta energía….- entro a salón de maestros respirando algo agitado, tenía muy buena condición física pero el rubio siempre lograba cansarlo con sus jugarretas-

-IRUKA!! Llegas tarde!- evito un pedazo de galleta que Anko, emocionada le había aventado para aventársele al cuello y aplicarle una llave

-Me ahorcas…-

-que te crees? Es el primer día hay q ser puntuales para llevar el ejemplo- aplico mas fuerza mientras el moreno agitaba su brazos intentando quitársela

-y tu q dices, que si no fuera por que pase por ti no llegas…- Genma sonrío ante la seña obscena de la mujer, distracción que aprovecho Iruka para huir –Naruto te rastrazo de nuevo?-

-ejem…- se acomodo la camisa, la corbata y el cabello- si, de nuevo-

-Ya deja de sobre protegerlo y déjalo venirse solo! Ya será su bronca si llega tarde- la chica se tiro con calma en un sillón saludando con la cabeza a Asuma que entraba tranquilo –Quiero ver que intente llegar tarde a mi clase, le quitare esa maña a base de trancazos!-

-bueno lo que sea- miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared frente al escritorio, se puso un poco nervioso y con rapidez salio -me voy al salón, nos vemos en el descanso!-

-y ahora a este?- se pregunto Anko, para segundos después restarle importancia y aventarle trozos de galletas a Genma. Asuma solo sonrío, a la vez q prendía un cigarro le dirigió una mirada al reloj –"Pues si, Kakashi no debe tardar en aparecerse"-

-Ohayo gozaimasu!!- el ojiazul entro al salón dirigiendo el saludo a todos, siendo contestado solo por un grupito de chicos sentados en las bancas de la orilla junto a la ventana

-Naruto llegaste relativamente temprano- Kiba le tendió la mano para chocar las palmas, y el rubio repitió la misma acción con los otros 3

-Que tal las vacaciones?- Chouji les tendió las frituras

-aburridas…-

-Bueno a ti todo te aburre- Shikamaru le miró con flojera y retomo su posición recostado en su escritorio, acostado sobre sus brazos -pero estuvieron súper!! YA ESTAN LISTOS PARA EL TORNEO?!-

-Naruto! No te emociones, Kakashi sensei ni siquiera nos ha dado la autorización-

-Kiba! Obviamente nos va a llevar a nosotros! SOMOS SUS MEJORES ALUMNOS DE NINJUTSU!!- subió un pie sobre el escritorio y señalo al cielo orgulloso mientras sus amigos se encogían en sus asientos avergonzados aunque algo acostumbrados

-Naruto baka! bájate de ahí! Iruka-sensei esta por llegar- Sakura le lanzo una goma atinándole en la cabeza

-ahí Sakura-chan que amargada- se volvió a sentar a regañadientes mientras las risas sonaban en el salón

-y que dices del niño de oro- los chicos miraron a Shikamaru que había retomado la conversación, este hizo un movimiento discreto con la cabeza señalando al muchacho sentado en la última fila, al final de la misma

-SASUKE!!- Naruto lanzo un grito, frustrando la cautela del moreno –uff ese es un creído, somos mejores!- bufo a la izquierda dando por cerrado el tema

-también están Aburame- interrumpió Kiba mirando de reojo a otro chico igual de serio que el Uchiha - y los alumnos de tercero que entrenan fuera de la escuela, creo q son tres los más importantes…-

-detalles, detalles –Naruto movía la mano restándole importancia

-Y que?! Nosotras estamos pintadas o que?!- una chica rubia le salto encima a Shikamaru, tomándolo del cuello y otra apretando su cabeza con sus puños!

-INO, SAKURA! QUITENSE!-

-Ja! Eso les pasa por olvidarse de nosotras! También tomamos ese taller así q no nos resten importancia-Sakura saco su lengua en un gesto travieso a la vez que Ino

-las mujeres son unas problemáticas- los chicos sonrieron con burla

-Bueno a sentarse todo el mundo!- Iruka entro apresurado al salón, mientras cerraba la puerta con rapidez y comenzaba la clase. Naruto corrió a sentarse a lado de Kiba quien le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con cabeza, al voltear vio a Sasuke que le miraba con algo muy parecido al enojo

-creo q te oyó menospreciarlo…- susurro Inuzuka

-que me oiga- se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos haciendo una miraba zorruna –Por cierto ya tengo el apodo perfecto-

-y cual es?- susurro Chouji que estaba atrás de Naruto

-pues…- un tizazo atravesó el aire golpeando con fuerza la mesa del rubio petrificando a los chicos

-Si tienen algo q comentar q sea más importante q mi clase los escucho – el moreno se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta

-ahí Iruka!- la mirada asesina del mencionado lo hizo recapacitar sus palabras -…sensei, no nada ya nos callamos disculpe- sonrió ampliamente mientras la clase volvía a reírse del rubio

-dobe…- murmuro entre dientes el chico de ojos negros y tez pálida, cubriendo con sus manos la sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Hora del descanso, Naruto y el resto caminaban hacia el patio con sus respectivos Obentos, el de Chouji siempre más grande que el del resto

-vamos tienen q aceptarlo! La idea de ir al torneo mundial los carcome por dentro!- el rubio se aplasto junto aun árbol de cerezos justo detrás del edificio principal

-la verdad a mi si me emociona- Kiba se sonrojo por la confesión mientras empujaba a Shikamaru q intentaba acostarse en su espalda

-mmm pues a mi me da flojera, se me hace muy problemático tanto follon- se acostó en el suelo –claro que si Kakashi sensei quiere que valla pues supongo que no me negare-

-a mi igual- el regordete se metió una bola de arroz en la boca – pero realmente dudo q a mi si me invite… no soy nada bueno a comparación de ustedes tres

-cierto…-

-muy cierto…-

-sip, no te lo negaremos-

-OIGAN! Aquí es donde dicen "claro q no amigo, eres tan bueno como nosotros!-

-la amistad tiene q ser sincera!- Kiba recibió como respuesta una bola de arroz y una pequeña pelea de comida se desarrollo entre ambos chicos

Naruto mientras, se puso de pie

-a donde vas?- pregunto Shikamaru sin mucho entusiasmo

-a hablar con Kakashi sensei sobre esto- echo carrera en dirección al edificio –lleven mis cosas al salón!- grito a lo lejos antes de dar vuelta y perderse

-mmm q problemático es…-

El moreno río ante el chiste de Hayate que inmediatamente comenzó a toser, le acerco con amabilidad un vaso de agua y el resto de los maestros presentes se alejaban para darle aire

-Gracias Iruka, ejem- carraspeo un poco y se puso de pie

-de nada- le sonrió con amabilidad mientras estiraba los brazos –para ser el primer día todo esta demasiado tranquilo, Konoha normalmente esta algo más agitada-

-bueno q esperabas- Genma paso el palillo de dientes de un lado a otro en su boca –los estudiantes andan muy emocionados por el torneo ese de artes marciales mixtas y andan de lame botas-

Iruka ladeo la cabeza con confusión, sabía perfectamente bien del torneo, pero no entendía la relación

-Recuerda q Tsunade les dijo q si se portaban bien les dejaría ver la transmisión los días q dure-

-Oh…-

-esa mujer es una aprovechada, realmente solo le importa por q Kakashi sensei elegirá aun grupo de estudiantes para representar a Japón en la categoría juvenil, lo q significara una gran promoción para la escuela privada Konoha!- hablo Anko con exagerados movimientos

-Si probablemente ya aposto las escrituras ajaja, ahí q ir buscando trabajo por que esa mujer siempre pierde- los maestros rieron a excepción de Iruka que se quedo pensando en dicho torneo y en cierto estudiante suyo

-Mmm vuelvo enseguida…- se puso de pie y salio en dirección a la enfermería.

Suspiro con pesadez por tercera vez frente a la puerta blanca –"Piensa en Naruto…"- y decidido la deslizo mientras anunciaba su entrada con un ligero –se puede?- . La habitación estaba vacía, se adentro con nerviosismo mirando con precaución las camas detrás de las cortinas. Todo el cuarto era blanco y estaba en un extraño orden desordenado, como Iruka lo definió al ver las cosas en bultos pero acomodadas sin cuidado, negó con desaprobación al pensar que esa clase de hombre era el encargado de la salud de los estudiantes, sin dejar de pensar en ello ni de mirar los paquetes se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, estrellándose con un cuerpo mas alto q le estuvo apunto de tumbar de no ser por q unos fuertes brazos los sostuvieron antes de caer

-AH k-kashi sensei!- Su rostro estaba adorablemente sonrojado, al menos así pensó el peligris que le sonreía despreocupadamente y lo agarraba con fuerza, Iruka intentó safarze en vano comenzando a sentirse incomodo -disculpe, pero podría soltarme…-

El más alto obedeció con una lentitud que le pareció eterna al moreno, cuando estuvo completamente libre se quedo simplemente de pie mirando al suelo

-se siente mal?- la voz de Kakashi muy cerca de su oído lo regreso a la realidad sonrojándolo aún mas

-Qué? Ah no! No!-

-entonces? Realmente dudo que halla venido a verme si no es para hablar de algo importante- le sonrió con tranquilidad arqueando su ojo visible, llevaba un parche en el otro q cruzaba su cara resultado de un accidente en practica dándole una apariencia misteriosa, claro nadie sabia la verdad de ese incidente ya q el sensei era famoso por mitómano –Normalmente me evita…-

-Yo no lo evito!- alzo la vista algo exasperado –Y si, bueno si quiero hablar con usted de algo importante.-

-aja…- Kakashi se acerco a su escritorio quitándose la bata blanca, abajo unos jeans algo gastados y una sencilla playera blanca

-"esa ropa no es la apropiada…"- sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos –Bueno quería hablarte del torneo- se acerco a la silla que el mayor le ofrecía serenamente –A quienes piensa llevar?-

-Lo dices por Naruto verdad?- sin mirar al profesor saco un delgado libro y comenzó su lectura

-"Compendio Médico"- leyó rápidamente el título intentando distraer su enojo al sentirse ignorado –pues digamos que mi preocupación es general, es decir esta conciente que es en días de clase – miro a Kakashi que parecía no prestarle atención, suspiro enojado pero igual continuo –bueno me puede decir los nombres que tiene en mente?-

-amm claro- aún no lo miraba y guardo silencio sin despegar su atención del libro

-y bien?- el moreno estaba al limite de su paciencia, rasco su cicatriz con algo de fuerza

-bien que?- aún sin mirarlo

-Los nombres!- alzo la voz para inmediatamente calmarse a si mismo y distraerse acomodando los mechones q escapaban sobre su frente

-ah pues Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y…- miro al techo pensativo, divirtiéndose por la mirada preocupada y el suspiro sostenido del sensei frente a él –Naruto Uzumaki-

Iruka soltó el soplo inconcientemente aliviado al oír el nombre del rubio

-En representación del dojo de Jiraiya irán a cargo de Gai –se interrumpió –si lo conoces verdad?- Iruka afirmo con la cabeza -ah… pues con el irán tres chicos del tercero B: Hyuga Neji, Ten Ten y Rock Lee, claro q ellos estarán en otra categoría no en el ninjutsu-

Umino sonrió como agradecimiento a la información extra que Kakashi le otorgo

-y no piensa llevar a la chicas?-

-amm?- volvió a mirar su libro y sin mucho interés respondió –si, pero creo q solo las llevare para poyar a los chicos, no es que las menosprecie ni nada por el estilo- apresuro a decir al notar la protesta del mas joven –es solo que bueno como decirlo, aun no las siento preparadas, pero serian Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura e Hinata Hyuga –

-mmm…- frunció el ceño fijándose mejor en el mugriento libro

-algo más?-

- ya hablo con Tsunade al respecto verdad? Tengo entendido q será a finales de octubre, ósea en dos meses-

-sip- nuevamente arqueo el ojo y sonrió

-bueno es todo…- se puso de pie lentamente y le lanzó una ultima mirada a Kakashi que continuaba sonriendo –ah otra cosa…- en un inesperado movimiento Iruka jalo la funda negra del libro dejando al descubierto el verdadero amarillo libro titulado "Icha Icha Paradaise" –no inventes!- aventó la funda de "Compendio Médico" a un lado y salio bastante molesto de la habitación, bajo una mirada confundida y una sonrisa socarrona por parte del doctor.

Naruto se topo con Iruka al llegar a la enfermería y este le dijo que Kakashi no estaba disponible por el momento que se evitara la molesta y retirándose bastante molesto, miró con curiosidad a su tutor e ignorándolo se dispuso a abrir la puerta antes de que una voz bastante conocida lo interrumpiera

-no oíste dobe? No molestes-

-argh!- se giro enojado a encarar a Sasuke –NO me digas dobe BAKA!-

-tu no me digas baka dobe!-

-ya me tienes harto sabes!- Nuevamente se volteo dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando la misma era abierta por Kakashi asustando al rubio haciéndolo caer

-me alegra verlos necesito hablar con ustedes de algo en extremo importante- ambos chicos miraron la sonrisa ligeramente macabra en el rostro de su sensei y tras dirigirse entre ellos una mirada entraron a la enfermería.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Y q piensan diganme!! PR FAVOR!! jajaja ojala les guste chale jajaja bueno un beso a todos y de favor un reviw, si alguien kiere darse una idea de kmo me los imagino pues pidanme en un reviw el doujinshi de "Rocket" q es kmo me los visualizo nn cuidense y espero commentes

atte Jane Malkav! sugerencias, piedrazos, tomatazos, abrazos, azos casos tazos XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sonrió con nostalgia, mientras se sentaba en las gradas y miraba a los chicos correr en círculos alrededor del gimnasio

Hi!! Gracias por lo reviws los contesto mas abajito nn amm ah q vergüenza! Parece q tuve un error acerca de mi manera de ver al Ninjutsu! Pero agradezco mucho a que mi hizo ver el error, prometo informarme más para la continuación del fic nn bueno muxas gracias y ah si eto se que mi ortografía es horrible TT hago lo que puedo y bueno ojala y halla mejorado del anterior capitulo mi redacción jeje amm bueno ojala les guste nos estamos viendo!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Sonrió con nostalgia, mientras se sentaba en las gradas y miraba a los chicos correr en círculos alrededor del gimnasio. Busco con la mirada a Naruto que junto con el resto de los seleccionados, apartados del grupo hacían lagartijas con los puños. Sasuke las hacia con solo una mano mientras el rubio intentaba imitarlo sin tan buenos resultados

-"es bastante ágil, pero cuando se trata de competir con Sasuke se amensa un poco" - rió ante el pensamiento y recordó cuando el mismo practico, envidiaba a esos privilegiados que llevaban un entrenamiento mas duro y especial, claro eran lo que se iban a dedicar al deporte de por vida no como él que lo hacia quizás; un poco por obligación y otro poco por gusto

-Iruka sensei!- la voz de Sakura lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con ella y las otras dos chicas a unos metros de las gradas –que cree?!- la chica subió alegre para sentarse a su lado, Ino puso una mala cara pero hizo lo mismo seguida de Hinata

El moreno solo sonrió por respuesta incitándola a seguir

-Pues Kakashi sensei nos va a llevar al torneo!!... bueno no vamos a competir pero…- antes de seguir Ino la había empujado para ponerse frente a su sensei

-Haremos una presentación coreográfica con las Katas!-

-Oh que bien! Supongo que ya eligieron las formas y bueno los detalles para que se luzcan – nuevamente Ino y Sakura se jaloneaban peligrosamente en los escalones

-Pues….- La suave voz de Hinata llamó su atención –Estábamos pensando en combinarlas y hacer como un combate….-

-Pero más que combate que parezca un baile!- interrumpieron las dos chicas a la vez sin querer hacerlo realmente, inmediatamente comenzaron una guerra de miradas

-Este por que no me muestran lo que llevan…-

-HAI!- y así olvidándose bajaron saltando e iniciaron la mini presentación.

-Dobe…-

-QUE NO ME DIGAS DOBE!- por tercera vez el rubio perdía el equilibrio tras un insulto echo al aire del que estaba a su derecha

-que no se da cuenta que lo hace para hacerlo caer…- Kiba se había sentado dándose un descanso

-nop es demasiado…- Shikamaru (que desde hacia 50 lagartijas había parado para recostarse) se tomo un tiempo para pensar en el sustantivo adecuado -… dobe-

-QUE TANTO MURMURAN!-

-nada, nada! Continúa por favor-

-grrrrr…. Nee ya me canse y Kakashi sensei ni esta aquí para regañarnos- sacudió sus manos intentando volver a sentir sus dedos e ignorando al Uchiha y a su sutil sonrisa triunfante

Los tres saludaron a un agotado Chouji que caminaba débil con el resto del grupo, igualmente, bastante cansados. El peligris dio la orden de no parar hasta que el volviera, cosa que no había echo en 30 minutos

-Agh!! Que se cree ese tipo!! Capaz y hasta se le olvido que estábamos aquí! –

-no lo dudaría… mira Iruka sensei esta aquí- Shikamaru señalo en dirección del maestro. Naruto se puso de pie y corrió hacía donde las chicas practicaban

-bravo!- el de coleta aplaudió con sinceridad tras ver las katas, definitivamente les hacia falta practica para mejorar esa coordinación, aunque dudaba seriamente que las apresuradas patadas que la rubia y la ojiverde se lanzaron fueran realmente accidentes

–Definitivamente será una presentación de lo más genial, y contando que las 3 son muy hermosas pues creo que se robaran la noche- tras esto las chicas sonrieron avergonzadas

-ahí no diga eso… "CLARO QUE SEREMOS LAS MEJORES y Sasuke-kun se enamorara de mi inmediatamente!"- Sakura sonreía con ternura

-jaja habrá mejores presentación, hacemos lo que podemos "JA! Sip definitivamente la mas hermosa y Sasuke-kun se enamorara perdidamente de mi!"- Ino sonreía con ternura

-g-gracias, será cosa de mejorar- Hinata, que era la única que sonreía con genuina ternura, se sonrojo aun mas ante el recién llegado

-Iruka sensei nos vamos juntos?-

-Naruto, te faltan todavía otros 45 minutos de clase, regresa a lo que estabas haciendo…-

-Ah… ya me canse, de echo ya todos lo hicimos- hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando a todos en el gimnasio, de los 14 alumnos, 10 estaban sentados en el suelo

-Donde esta Kakashi-san?- frunció el ceño, al percatarse de la ausencia del sensei

-se fue hace 20 minutos…- dijo perezosamente mientras se estiraba

-30!- grito Kiba

-ah 30 minutos-

Iruka gruño por lo bajo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y comenzaba molestarse aún más con el peligris

-Y adonde diablos fue?!-

-ah saber…-

Decidido se puso de pie y se encamino a la entrada, dispuesto a buscarle por toda la escuela para reclamarle su irresponsabilidad para con los chicos y gritarle unas cuantas cosas más

-ah donde va?- Naruto se puso de pie también he intento darle alcance

Se giro sin detenerse para responderle, pero antes de poder hacerlo su cuerpo choco con otro aventándolo hacia naruto haciéndolos caer a ambos

-Amm creo que debe tener más cuidado al caminar, ya van dos veces en un día que sucede esto… oh me hará creer que lo esta haciendo apropósito para poder estar cerca de mi- Kakashi sonrió con tranquilidad para después pasar de largo y dirigirse a los chicos que inmediatamente había retomado sus actividades –oh me alegro que sean tan obedientes…-

Naruto ayudado de Iruka a levantarse sonrió con pesar a su tutor y regreso con su equipo que recibía nuevas ordenes del sensei

El moreno se cruzo de brazos y poso su mejor mirada de profesor molesto sobre Kakashi. Este la sentía pero simplemente se hacia el desentendido pasando a sentarse en las gradas con un libro en las manos

-por el amor de dios….- Iruka le arrebato el texto y poso ambas manos en su cintura –es una irresponsabilidad dejar a los niños solos mientras usted se va a no se donde a hacer no se que!-

Kakashi suspiro con algo de molestia mientras posaba su vista en el moreno

-Yo no veo niños aquí- el comentario le causo en tic en el ojo al de coleta, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba respirar

-Ok…. Tiene razón, pero entienda que no es recomendable hacer tanto ejercicio sin supervisión-

-Por que? Van a ganar muy buena condición física- el de tez pálida sonrió guiñándole con desinterés

-De dónde diablos saca tanta elocuente respuesta?!-en un movimiento brusco le puso el libro frente a su rostros - De su librito de "medicina"?!-

-Pues… si trata un tema relacionado a la condición física- eso fue suficiente para poner el rostro del sensei de un fuerte color rojizo y antes de que este pudiera contestarle la voz de alguien llamándolo lo interrumpió

-Perdón, Iruka sensei…- ambos profesores voltearon para encontrarse a otro, igual de alto que Kakashi y con color de cabello similar quizás un poco mas azul, suelto y mejor arreglado –Ya que aún sigues aquí, podrías ayudarme con unos libros-

-Ah Mizuki sensei – miró a Naruto y luego miro su reloj

-No te apures te robare solo 30 minutos-

-Si es así, esta bien- dando media vuelta le aventó el libro a su respectivo dueño y tras fruncirle el ceño en una mirada amenazante salio del gimnasio acompañado de Mizuki

-Huuy eso da miedo…- dejando el libro en el suelo se puso de pie y dio ordenes para una nueva rutina.

-Ok, a las duchas!- Kakashi dio la orden mientras daba un coscorrón a Naruto antes de que este continuara retando a Sasuke a una pelea amistosa

-Baño, por que si que apestamos tebayoo!-

-No hables en plural- los chicos comenzaban a retirar las prendas sudadas para cambiarlas por una toalla alrededor de sus cinturas.

Shikamaru, Naruto y Chouji se habían adelantado ya para entrar cada quien a los respectivos cubículos mientras Kiba se retrasaba apropósito esperando poder ver lo que siempre le había dado curiosidad… Aburame. No es que le gustara o algo similar, simplemente quería comprobar un chisme que corría entre algunas chicas, -"Será cierto que tiene ojos bonitos?"- El muchacho pálido de cabello alborotado solía llevar casi siempre unos redondos y pequeños lentes de sol, incluso durante las clases y el entrenamiento, zafándose de los profesores con algún pretexto absurdo relacionado con su salud. Espero expectante, siguiendo con discreción los movimientos de Shino

-MUEVETE!!- la cara de Naruto apareciendo de repente le hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndolo caer hacia atrás perdiendo de paso su toalla

-ARGH! NARUTO BAKA! Casi me trago la lengua!- Kiba estaba rojo de pies a cabeza mientras se tapaba con las manos y se quitaba al rubio de encima

-jajajaja ah eso se puede?!- el ojiazul hacia movimientos cómicos con su boca intentado comprobar lo de la lengua

-Si… pero dudo que lo logres-

En respuesta recibió una mirada zorruna y un gesto obsceno

-Qué? De veras no se puede si tu quieres..-

-No a ti bobo- Kiba volteo para ver a Sasuke fulminarlo con la mirada

-Mocosos…-

-Realmente no se como Kakashi sensei eligió a tan patético equipo, de verdad deben de estar desesperados en el dojo- la voz de Shino sonó fuerte y prepotente, tras mirarlos con prepotencia desde arriba se encamino a las duchas mirando también con algo de superioridad al Uchiha que le respondió con una mirada igual de fuerte. Inmediatamente este también paso de largo a los dos chicos en el suelo y fue a las regaderas

-Argh…- Kiba gruño por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie junto con Naruto –Quien se murió y los nombro jefes!! Par de engreídos…-

-Mmm que problemático será este torneo…- Shikamaru murmuro entre dientes mientras acababa de tallarse los brazos.

Kakashi por mientras caminaba en dirección a la enfermería, buscando su ropa, pasando frente a la biblioteca decidió echar un vistazo al oír caer algo y una mesa rechinar con fuerza. Con tranquilidad corrió la puerta encontrándose de espaldas a Mizuki, este abrazaba a Iruka que intentaba de buena manera quitárselo de encima. Por un minuto dudo en hacer algo y pensó en salirse como había llegado, pero el sonido de la puerta ya había echo voltear al otro peligris e Iruka aprovecho ese descuido para soltarse y comenzar a recoger algunos libros de una manera nerviosa.

Mizuki lo fulmino con la mirada para luego sonreírle falsamente, se giro, recogió unos papeles y salio tras despedirse de ambos senseis

-Hasta luego Kakashi-san- se giro hacia el moreno que solo acomodaba de una manera obsesiva –Y gracias por la ayuda Iruka sensei….-

Con el rostro inexpresivo miró al moreno, ahora recogía algunos papeles, y ocultaba su mirada

-Ya acabo el entrenamiento- el otro solo afirmo con un movimiento y continúo arreglando los documentos sin realmente hacerlo –Perdóname si interrumpí algo…- si no iba hablar por las buenas lo haría hablar por las malas

-Qué dices?!- extremadamente sonrojado alzo el rostro y comenzó a agitar las manos –NO PIENSES MAL! Mizuki es un pesado solo eso!! Sus bromas suelen llegar muy lejos! PERO ES SOLO ESO! Si?! Ya salio Naruto?! Ok gracias! NOS VEMOS!- se rasco la cicatriz nervioso y tras su monologo salió corriendo escaleras abajo

El peligris alzo una ceja sin cambiar mucho su expresión y encogiéndose de hombros salio en camino a la enfermería

-"Ahí pero más idiota no pude haberme visto!! Agh por que tenía que entrar precisamente él!!..."- Se salto el último escalón y corrió al salón de maestros por sus cosas, antes de entrar se detuvo y oculto tras la puerta al abrirse. Mizuki salía con una sonrisa socarrona sin preocuparse si quiera de dejar la misma abierta. Lo vio alejarse y en silencio entro, ya no quedaba nadie más en la sala y las ultimas pertenecías eran las del peligris, por lo tanto agarro sus cosas con velocidad y salió para evitar encontrárselo –"Me iba defender justó cuando entro! Apuesto a que ahora me cree un debilucho fácil y amm…."ARGHH!- se tomo de la cabeza mientras se quejaba al aire, se detuvo y sonrió con nervios al sentir la mirada curiosa de sus tres alumnos. Estaban ya en la salida de la escuela

-Eto Iruka sensei?- Naruto fue interrumpido por un gritito femenino

-wow! Que bonita moto!!- Sakura e Ino miraban embobadas al chico sobre la misma, similar a Sasuke, mayor por unos años, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y unos lentes oscuros similares a los de Shino

-Ah… ese es…- las palabras de Iruka se quedaron en el aire al salir Sasuke de la academia y sin saludar a su hermano e ignorando el casco que este le tendió se subía en la enorme Harley estilo viajera

-Quien es Iruka?-

-ah pues Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor…-

-Sasuke tiene un hermano?!- Naruto vio sorprendido al ojinegro que antes de arrancar le miro con molestia

-Pues que raja madres esta esa moto!- Kiba iba continuar cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro haciéndolo tambalear. Shino pasaba de largo sin voltear a verlo, cuando iba a lanzarle un reclamo la mano de Kakashi en su hombro lo interrumpió, sin expresión y sin mirarlo le hablo

-Si inicias una pelea a lo idiota no vas-

El Inuzuka bastante molesto se zafo del agarre y sin despedirse se fue murmurando en dirección contraria al Aburame

-Mmm Kakashi sensei por que lo detuvo Shino se merece una buena paliza desde las duchas Dattebayo!- Naruto miraba ceñudo al de lentes

-Amm déjalo ya es mucho problema Naruto, nos vemos senseis- se despidió Shikamaru con un movimiento desinteresado con la mano, las chicas también dijeron adiós y fueron tras el de coleta para irse en grupo

-Tiene razón Naruto, no te metas en conflictos o no te dejare ir al torneo!-El moreno puso su mano sobre la rubia cabellera y comenzó a despeinarlo en un gesto cariñoso

-Y no solo él, los voy a tener vigilados- Kakashi levantó su libro y comenzó a caminar –Nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós Kakashi sensei!- el rubio sacudía su mano vigorosamente despidiéndose del resto mientras Iruka solo giro su mirada intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Sintió la mano del rubio jalarlo de la manga haciéndolo caminar

-Vamos Iruka! Tengo hambre!-

-Cuando no?... Ven vamos a comer Ramen a donde siempre!- la cara del rubio se ilumino en un sonrisa y jalo con más fuerza al moreno.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Jane dice:…..

Cripsy el conejo muerto y tostado escribe en una nota: Tuvimos que llevar a Jane a un hospital por hemorragia nasal al tener la imagen mental de Itachi Uchiha en motocicleta, agradecemos la lectura del fic y esperamos ansiosos los Reviws, sin no ahí 4 mínimo no se sigue por q Jane se frustra de ante mano gracias y besos!

atte. Cripsy

Por más que intento poner mi mail no aparece…Oo bueno es shinigami89 de hotmail pa el Messenger sale pa cualquier cosa

Suerte a todos!!

Peke 304: Sipi muxas gracias!! Que te pareció? Dime q te gusto!! Bueno sigueme la historia pr favor!! Te mando un abrazo

Hitoride Ninja: espero que halla mejorado, tome muchísimo en cuenta tu critica que me pareció excelente! que piensas?? Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar de veras!! Y bueno me voy a informar mas pa que quede chévere va que va?? Muxas gracias por todo!! Un abrazo y buenas noches por aka!

Kenia-chan: si!! Son lindos! Ese Kiba y ese Shino haa q guapos…. Ejem… me encanta ese Doujin! Ya viste la que según yo es la continuación? Se llama Skin, no estoy muy segura pero son los mismo dibujos y el mismo contexto así que… bueno XD si lo kieres dime y te lo paso. muxas gracias por leerme ojala te siga gustando!

Amai ame: Oo ah!! Diablos en que momento di a entender que Ten Ten era hombre?! No no!! Es chica! (Jane se la imagina de hombre: OO!) jejeje perdón por la confusión! Intentare ser más clara jeje gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer ojala y te guste cuídate ns vemos!!


End file.
